


I'll Make You A Believer

by d__T



Series: put me to the test [4]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Canon Divergence, DON'T WORRY NOBODY DIES, End of Season 4, john is in denial about his feelings, suicide mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: John Pope goes on the space mission with Lexi instead of Tom Mason. Things go awry.
Series: put me to the test [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1128731
Kudos: 5





	I'll Make You A Believer

**Author's Note:**

> I'll Make You a Believer was originally intended to be a 'reverse crossover', where John Pope goes to the Blood Drive universe and fully appreciates the nightmare that Julian Slink gifted him. Unfortunately, the story that I needed to tell here doesn't fit in the timeline I created, and the next piece in this series 'Reach Out and Touch Faith' took priority. That story may happen, but not here and not now.
> 
> However, the prologue to Believer provides necessary context for Touch Faith, so here it is.

They were gonna land the ship on the moon. John Pope, cook, vagrant, and troublemaker was gonna go to the moon, and by transitive properties of things resting on each other, set foot on the moon. Who would have fucking thought? 

The future would be pretty awe inspiring if he weren't scared shitless. 

They  _were_ gonna land the ship on the moon. Things had gone wrong. Of course they had.

Lexi is floating on the other side of control plinth from him. Upside down relative to him and the ship because they'd traded gravity for life support hours ago. He's got his hands deep inside the controls and she's projecting guitar chords into his head to show him what to do. It's working well enough.

It's a suicide mission. It always was. They'd left Tom, screaming and angry and held back by Weaver on the ground. About Lexi, mostly, but Weaver's look at John as he held Tom back. He was gonna come back, he swears. He was the guarantee, after all.

They're guiding the ship down beside the power laser's beam and when they're close enough to the source, they’ll push it into the beam and explode, taking the laser with them.

Uncomplicated. He's only got Weaver to disappoint.

"Focus." Lexi says. "Stop thinking about Sara."

"Stop snooping, Alexandra." He snips back at her, deliberately using the wrong full name. Sara had already left: she has no idea that he's a dead man flying.

She laughs, strained. "I'll put us in stasis but we won't make it back. You won't make it back to her."

"Okay." He says. She will never know that he's dead if nobody goes and finds her to tell her. And who would? Well, maybe someone would: they liked her more than they liked him.

"Ready?"

Something hits the ship. He's rotating with the piece his hands are in, and she's flying by, somehow, away from him. The ship is bleeding. And then several things explode all at once.

There's a ragged open split in the hull of the ship. He watches the huge green ring of shock come up at them from the power core through it, thinking that this must be what it's like to see a nuke go off. They're probably close enough that the shockwave itself will be enough to kill them. 

It's beautiful, just like in the movies. 

And then it hits. 


End file.
